Born Dragon
by xloveandzombiesx
Summary: Rayne and her father have been on the run ever since the death of her mother. Rayne is used to the constant change of scenery and the looming presence of her great-uncle. When her father thinks its finally safe to settle down,things go horribly wrong. In a panic at being dicovered Rayne is sent to a paranormal school where she has to learn to control who she is and her powers.


_12 years ago . . ._

Rayne ran outside as her mom called out to her.

"Rainey! Where are you going?"

"I want to see the creek and say 'hi' to the ravens!" Rayne yelled over her shoulder as she picked up her pace, racing towards the trees.

"Why? We just came back from the park sweetie," She felt her mother's arms come around her and lift her up. Anastasia always moved really fast, Rayne's father always said Anastasia was like The Flash, or Speedy Gonzales for Rayne's benefit; she was too young to understand what her parents really were, what she is.

"What's the rush? The ravens can wait till tomorrow, and it's almost night time, you know what daddy says-"

"Be careful of the night 'cause that's when the dragons and vampires come out to play!" Rayne finished for her, "I know mommy, but Scryt is waiting for me and I promised."

Anastasia looked up at the sky, apprehension filled her gaze. Setting Rayne down, she muttered something.

"What did you say?" Scrambling, Rayne positioned herself, about to take off into the woods and to the creek.

"Nothing baby, just be careful and don't…don't…." Anastasia sighed, not knowing how to explain to her little girl what she truly wanted to say. _Don't call your wings, don't communicate with the animals, don't shift into anything, don't use your fire; _all of these things are what Rayne did daily without being aware of it; and each time she did she became a beacon. Calling out to all of the other dragons and making her known and placing herself in danger. But instead of telling Rayne any of this (like if understood what she truly was anyway), Anastasia looked up at the skies once more and settled for; "Don't hurt yourself."

Running towards the trees Rayne yelled over her shoulder, "Don't worry mommy! I'll be fine! Better than fine! I'll be great!" At least that's what the man had told her; the man who said he was her uncle. Laughing, Rayne ran as fast as her little legs could carry her, never tripping over a single rock or branch. She knew Anastasia would let her go to the creek, especially if she said she was going to see Scryt. Anastasia trusted the bird to keep her daughter safe so she always let Rayne go and see Scryt no matter what. If only Anastasia knew the real reason Rayne was goin to the creek.

Rayne slowed her pace as she reached the edge of the dense forest, her heart beast racing along with the sounds of the rushing water. Slowly picking her way across the dead fall leaves until she reached the edge of the creek; finding a clear spot where the green grass was visible, Rayne plopped down and made herself comfortable.

Slowly, she stuffed her hand in the pocket of her jeans and pulled out a crumbled piece of paper. Carefully she unfolded it and gently placed on the ground, like her uncle told her to. Rayne bent over to analyze the ancient Greek lettering. Her brow furrowed in puzzlement. How was she supposed to read the paper if she didn't even know what she was reading? Well her uncle had told her she would know what to do…he didn't say it would involve trying to decipher another language. Rayne began chewing on her bottom lip wondering how she was going to be able to do what her uncle told her. If she didn't, she was going to live the rest of her life has a freak. With the kids at school calling her a weirdo, a witch, a freak; Rayne didn't want to live the rest of her life like that. She wanted to be normal like her uncle told her she could if she did what he told her. No more being a freak, weirdo, or a witch; no more getting splashed in face with water, or accidently burning stuff at home or school, no longer being hated. She would get the chance to be "normal," like her mom and dad.

Rayne glanced down at the crumpled paper in disappointment; if she couldn't read it she was never going to get to be normal. Hugging her knees to Rayne began to rock back and forth, wishing with everything she had that she could understand what was written on the paper. Suddenly, something snapped within Rayne. Her every thought, emotion, and knowledge-everything that made _Rayne_-vanished; in her place stood an ancient being, created by magic, born from Water, given strength from Earth, given shape by Fire, and taught to fly by Wind.

It closed its eyes briefly and opened them. Instead of Rayne's hazel colored eyes; vibrant, electric, green eyes stared down at the paper. Slowly, the creature within Rayne's body bended down and picked up the paper. Opening its mouth, the creature began to chant the ancient Greek words, knowing exactly what she was saying but not the meaning, unaware of the troubler it was bringing forth.

Xavier felt the call instantly. The black magic wrapped around him like a velvet coat, soft and reassuring. He felt the power behind the ancient words as the magic increased around him, and he innately knew exactly who was saying them. He knew his niece's daughter would come through for him, it was in her blood.

_Rayne, how fitting, _he mused to himself as his storm gray wings sprang out from behind him, making him bend his knees slightly from the weight. Taking to giant steps, Xavier launched himself into the sky, letting his wings take control of the wind. The last rays of sunlight reflected off the golden specks in his wings. Shifting his weight to the east, Xavier began to follow the smoky trail the magic left him, knowing exactly who it would lead him to.

"Time to reclaim what's mine," sang Xavier as his wings beat steadily behind him. For centuries he has been following his niece and her _mate; _the very word wanted to make him barf. How Anastasia could even think about uniting with one of _them _was beyond him. She was a disgrace from the start. He told Sebastian from the very first day I caught her trying to free one of the snakes when she was six. She was too kind, too soft. Nothing like the ruthless leader she needed to be to rule the kingdom. But did he listen? No of course not.

"_It's just a phase Xavier, Nothing bad will come of this." _Sebastian had told him. "_You need not worry."_

"_Nothing bad? Nothing bad will come of this? That's right, brother! _She _is nothing bad. She can not lead the kingdom! She is too soft, brother." Xavier had yelled at him._

"_Relax, brother, all will be well. She will learn. Give her time, she is powerful, she has everything she needs to rule the kingdom."_

"_Except the viciousness," Xavier muttered_

"_What was that brother?"_

"_Nothing, nothing," Xavier exited the throne room with a decision in mind that day. His brother was no longer fit to hold the throne and rule the kingdom._

The bastard was right; Xavier thought to himself, Anastasia was powerful in the end. She grew to be quite the conjurer; able to summon the elements at the age of nine, cast spells at the age of twelve and is able to fully transform at the age of seventeen while most got their _wings_ around the age of twenty-five. It became to be quite the pain in the ass after she ranaway; making it difficult to find her.

"But it's all resolved now," Xavier said to the wind. "Now, thanks to her daughter, I shall have _both _Anastasia's and Rayne's powers," contemplating it for a minute Xavier came to a decision. "What the hell, might as well add Calvin to the mix for giving me so much power in the end; and a little payback for making me search this long.

Smiling, Xavier continued his flight east, towards Rayne and her parents.


End file.
